deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dale Gribble vs. Ruby Rose
KappaDash= |-| Gogeta46power= Dale Gribble vs. Ruby Rose is the first death battle made by KappaDash. Description Two of the best gun-nuts are battling. Who will win, Ruby with the largest weapon, or Dale, with the most weapons? Interlude (Cue: Invader) Boomstick: Guns. One of the most important items of self defense. These characters are experts. Wiz: With Dale Gribble, the gun-nutty conspiracy theorist of King of the Hill. Boomstick: And Ruby Rose, the speedy wielder of a gun/scythe hybrid. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills out who would win, a Death Battle. Dale Gribble Wiz: King of the Hill is a sitcom about a guy named Hank Hill who uses his wit to get through certain scenarios. Boomstick: Why are we talking about Hank Hill? This battle was about Dale Gribble, remember? Wiz: Yes. The main character is not always Hank Hill. In several episodes, Dale Gribble was the main character. You see, Dale, unlike Hank, is not that intelligent. This is proven with his ridiculous conspiracy theories. Dale: Objection conjecture! Objecture! My conspiracy theories are canon! Boomstick: Dang it, Dale! Wiz: Dale Gribble has been an exterminator for about 22 years. If he has his poison, he REALLY knows how to use it to kill anything, even a horse. Boomstick: In one episode, he was doomed to die before the age of 50 if he kept using it. Wiz: He still used the poison after that episode, and never died. Boomstick: He could've developed an antibody to it. Wiz: Dale has been a gun club president for about 14 years. His aim is really good, but when encountering foes who look stronger than him, he cowardly misses his shots. Boomstick: The Pokemon ability Intimidate will probably affect Dale more than it should. Wiz: Yes, and also Dale is known to keep guns in his basement. Dale: I have oodles of them. Wiz: These guns are revolvers, glocks, rifles and other guns. He also carries guns with him. He keeps three glocks inside his shirt. Boomstick: He also carries knives, ninja stars and one other weapon with him. Dale: POCKET SAND! Wiz: Even with all these weapons, he is in fact, very agile. Boomstick: I CAN'T SEE!!!!! Wiz: He uses pocket sand as a surprise attack for any enemy with their eyes exposed. Then he can steal an item such as a briefcase, or even a weapon. Even if he has no weapons, he is still good at fighting. Dale: TURBINE!!!!! Boomstick: CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON? Wiz: He used his own fists and body to kill about a hundred roaches. The rest, he killed with regular office supplies. Boomstick: Despite being easily weakened when intimidated, Wiz: I wouldn't recommend putting up a fight with him. Ruby Rose Wiz: In the world of Remnant, there are hunters and huntresses. Their job is to stop these monsters of darkness known as Grimm. Ruby Rose is only 15 years old and is learning how to be a huntress and fight like one. Ruby has graduated Signal and is now at Beacon, at an unusually young age. Boomstick: When she got into Beacon, she was put into team RWBY. Wiz: The R stands for Ruby, which means she is the leader. How did she get there so early and become a leader? The answer is her weapon, the Crescent Rose. Boomstick: It is a scythe that can turn into a gun. It is larger than her and she made it herself. Wiz: She has killed 20 beowolves, a type of Grimm, with her weapon. She loves it like she loves her mom, who has passed away. Like her mom, she has silver eyes, which is a special trait that means that she is a strong warrior. It is said that if a fierce enemy looks into someone's silver eyes, they will fear them. Boomstick: Silver eyes and her Crescent Rose means only one thing, she is a REALLY strong fighter. Wiz: And not only that. Ruby has her Aura. An Aura is a form of defense that allows Ruby and other hunters and huntresses, in training or not, to heal minor wounds. Boomstick: However, if she uses it too much, it becomes weak. Wiz: Ruby also has a Semblance. A Semblance is an ability that is unique among hunters and huntresses. Ruby's Semblance is extreme speed. Boomstick: She is still fast with her hefty weapon, which is impressive. Wiz: Besides the loss of Aura as time goes by. Boomstick: You shouldn't mess with her. Pre-Fight Wiz: The fighters are set! Let's get this death battle underway! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH, I mean, GUN BATTLE! By the way, I still can't see. DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Mega-Lo Mart Dale Gribble was currently in the section of the Mega-Lo Mart that contains guns. A gun salesman was there waiting for Dale to buy a gun. Ruby was also there, waiting for Dale. A red and black figure flashes into Dale's view and kills the salesman with a quick slash of a Crescent Rose. Dale: GAAHHH!!! I needed a rifle! Why did you kill him? Ruby: He sold weapons and dust to people who are up to no good. Dale: What? I only needed another gun to add to my collection! Ruby: Like YOU. FIGHT! (Cue: Maybe Red's like Roses) Dale pulls out one of his glocks. He aims at Ruby's head and pulls the trigger. The bullet cowardly misses when Ruby dodges it. Ruby swings her Crescent Rose in scythe form. Dale jumps over the blade and tries to shoot Ruby again. It only hits the end of Ruby's ear and the small wound starts to disappear. Dale: Only your ear! And it's healing! Oh God, oh God, oh God. Ruby swings her Crescent Rose. This time, Dale trips, his foot now bleeding. Dale: Crap. He immediately rolls over. Dale: Sh-sh-sha! Dale runs away, now at the other side of the Mega-Lo Mart. Ruby's Crescent Rose becomes a gun. Ruby started firing. Dale kept running and he is now jumping over aisles. Ruby uses her Semblance to try to get a more accurate hit of Dale. Ruby tried to fire again, but the bullet knocks over several aisles, including the one that Dale was on. Dale gets away. Ruby runs towards Dale. Her Crescent Rose transforms back into a scythe. She swings it and it knocks the gun out of Dale's hands. The gun discharges into a poster of Chuck Mangione. Dale pulls out another gun and points it at Ruby. He pulls the trigger and Ruby endures the hit with her aura. (Cue: Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse OST 04) Dale: Tell me about your unstoppable force. Ruby: It's an Aura. Dale: How do I get it? Ruby: You have to have a Soul. You have no Soul. Dale: GAAAHH!!! Ruby's aura begins to weaken. Dale pulls the trigger again and Ruby uses her aura again. She endures a bullet like it is nothing. She flicks it out of Dale's hand again. There is a cut on his right hand now. Dale draws out another gun. He drops it. It accidentally discharges into Ruby's foot. Ruby still endures the hit. Dale quickly grabs a knife from one of his anklets. He attempts to stab Ruby but her Semblance dodges the attack. Ruby swings her Crescent Rose and it cuts off Dale's left arm. She points the Crescent Rose down and pulls the trigger. She flies up to the ceiling. Ruby took another swing of her scythe and it broke the right lens of Dale's sunglasses, to reveal his right eye, now with blood dripping out of it. Dale tries to stab Ruby and instead stabs her left ear. Dale lets go of the knife. Dale: You said you had an aura! What happened to it! Now, you are dead to me. Dale reaches for his pocket. He then lifts it out and throws sand at Ruby's face. Dale: POCKET SAND! Ruby is now blind. He steals the Crescent Rose from her hand. Dale: How do I make this into a gun? Dale accidentally pulls the trigger. It sends him backwards. He presses another button. The Crescent Rose becomes a gun. Dale: Sh-sha! He aims the gun at Ruby. Ruby starts running but she trips over the fallen aisles. Dale: Wingo! Dale pulls the trigger and it headshots Ruby. K.O.! (Cue: Final Fantasy 7 Victory Theme) Dale: Hank? HANK? HAAAANK???? Wiz: While Ruby had several advantages, Dale twisted the entire battle. Without his Pocket Sand, Ruby would've destroyed Dale. Ruby had the larger weapon, but Dale took advantage of Ruby's Aura and used his Pocket Sand to blind Ruby and make her Semblance useless. Silver eyes and Ruby's Aura devastatingly affected Dale's accuracy in the beginning. Also, Dale pretty much WASTED his guns, probably to have Ruby's Aura wear out faster. When Ruby's aura wore out, that was when the battle changed COMPLETELY. Boomstick: THIS HAPPENED? Wiz: Yes, the winner of this Death Battle is Dale Gribble. Advantages/Disadvantages Dale Gribble: +More weapons +Does not rely on his guns that much +More agile +Blocks attacks easier -Less intelligent -When foe looks intimidating, will miss frequently Ruby Rose: +More intelligent +Potentially of same or greater strength +Faster +Silver eyes +Larger weapon -Relies on Crescent Rose too much -Vulnerable to pocket sand -Less experience fighting solo NOTES * This was my first death battle. I worked hard on it. Feel free to compliment or post constructive criticism. * Ruby isn't REALLY dead. She might be in another one of my Death Battles. * Every several weekends I will make more Death Battles. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KappaDash Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:Scythe vs Knife themed fights Category:'Fox vs Rooster Teeth' themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Rooster teeth vs Adult swim' themed death battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017